The wolf and the rabbit
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: One sided KevEdd/Kevedd. Animal AU. Edd meets Kevin who frightens Edd quite badly. Now Edd waits for the unavoidable but it doesn't come. Will he be shown mercy or will he be tortured by Kevin first? The only way for Edd to find out what will happen to him is to wait for Kevin to make his move. what will Kevin do to him? Warning: Blood, Death and rated T for safety.


A small black rabbit with a back hat that has some white stripes is just minding his own business.

Snow is everywhere as it all came at once in last nights blizzard and he hasn't seen many other rabbits around lately as they probably have gone into hiding.

"Well that means I can find more food." The black rabbit says to himself. "More for Edd!" He smiles and continues looking around to see what food he can find this afternoon.

However he freezes with his brilliant blue eyes widening when he hears a very frightening noise that causes his ears to go down to against his head.

He begins dashing away stirring up snow that swirls slightly in the air like dust in his wake while there is small crunching noises under his feet when he steps down.

There are the sounds of heavier crunching of snow behind him alerting him to the fact that he is being pursued.

All the more confirming that what he heard was indeed a growl of a predator.

He keeps going not giving up as he continues to try to outrun this predator but the predator seems to be staying in good pace in the chase. He can't give up because he knows that if he does then the predator will have him for lunch.

However as this chase continues he finds his legs starting to get weak from dashing for so long.

"No…. Gotta keep going." He whispers to himself as he keeps running with his heart pounding against his small ribcage and blood running swiftly through his veins in adrenaline. His tired legs are starting to slow him down a little but he tries to push himself onward despite this.

The sounds of his pursuer are getting closer and closer making fear rise up like bile in his throat.

… Then… The pain as the predator snapped down onto his hindquarters in a quick snap before pulling back as the chase comes to a halt.

He falls down to the ground and knows he won't be able to go anywhere with his injured hindquarters so now that he has fallen to the ground he cowers. He shuts his eyes hoping that this predator will kill him swiftly and get it over with. He shivers in fear as he knows that death is soon to come but he's never wanted to experience it this early in his life. He's only a teen after all. He dares to open his eyes and flickers them back enough to look to the predator behind him.

There stands a mighty ginger wolf with beautiful yet fierce green eyes staring at him with some blood on it's muzzle and though he can't seem them he knows there's blood on the wolfs teeth that hurt him. There on its head is a red hat with a black extension on the back but the wolfs ears are sticking out on either side of the hat instead of being tucked in the hat.

Edd closes his eyes only to open them again this time they are dilated in fear. He shakes now as the wolf just seems to stand there watching him with their eyes slightly meeting.

The wolf lets out a heavy breath of air through it's nostrils causing it to appear slightly like a small barely visible mist only for a moment.

Finally the wolf moves towards him.

Edd shuts his eyes waiting for the finishing blow that will surely take his life.

…. However… the blow doesn't come….. instead he feels a warmth come over to lay beside him.

His eyes open still with pure fear in them as he wonders just what the wolf is planning.

Like maybe the wolf wants to drag out his death and make it painful instead of swift.

He doesn't dare to look at the wolf as he stares out in front of him instead waiting for more pain to come to him. He waits…. And waits… And…. Waits… But nothing happens so he hesitantly lets his eyes flicker to the wolf lying beside him.

The wolf is just laying there as if relaxing while staring ahead almost in thought making Edd stop shaking as he now wonders if this wolf is going to kill him by it's own fangs or not. The wolf's eyes flicker to him and he shuts his eyes feeling his fear still laying within him. "My names Kevin. What's your name?"

Too scared to answer Edd just sits there waiting to see what the wolf will do to him.

Only to feel the gaze shift away which gets him to open his eyes again to flicker them to the wolf again.

The wolf apparently named Kevin has his eyes closed now. "I have left my pack behind…." He begins. "They were just killing so many rabbits that it wasn't right. It was like killing rabbits was everything. As if it was only a sport to do so."

Edd blinks slightly as he listens.

Kevin opens his eyes and raises his head to slightly look to the sky for a few moments. He lowers his head so his chin is against his neck slash chest area as he closes his eyes and his ears folded back. "A pack devoted to so much spilling of blood….. It just isn't right."

"E-Edd." Edd finally squeaks out as he raises his head to look to the other. "With t-two D's."

Kevin opens his eyes, perks up his ears and turns to Edd at this letting their eyes meet.

Edd remains silent after that as he had barely managed to speak his name out of his fear.

Kevin smiles at him. "Edd. Nice name. Double Dee can be your nickname." He adds. "I think that has a nice ring to it huh?"

Edd recognizes the nickname from his rabbit friends Ed and Eddy but he doesn't say anything in return to the wolf speaking of the nickname.

The two stay there watching each other with Edd starting to feel a little more relaxed even letting his ears perk up….. but….. that is broken by the way that Kevin's eyes glaze over in a savage hunger.

As if the other is obviously starving probably due to there being not a lot of fresh meat around lately.

Edd completely freezes in complete and utter terror at this sight.

Blood splatters on fur and the snow.

Kevin is standing now with his head lowered by Edd who lays on his side on the ground.

Blood on Kevin's muzzle and on Edd's fur where the new wound on the smaller one is.

On instinct Kevin throws his head back as he closes his eyes to let out a powerful howl into the cool air.

He finishes that then lowers his head to pick Edd up by the scruff only to head off heading to the small cave he has made his den after leaving his wolf pack behind.

As he walks he hardly notices the drops of blood falling from Edd's body down onto the snow staining it red as it creates a trail like the footprints Kevin is leaving in the snow.

He gets to his den and goes inside placing Edd down onto the ground watching as the rabbit's body flops onto it's side. He tries to meet the others eyes but the eyes are looking up which means looking the other way from him. He waits to see if the other move only for his ears to fold back in worry and disappointment when nothing happens. "Double Dee?" He nudges Edd's cold body with the end of his muzzle before pulling back with his head lowered now to see if the smaller will react.

Still nothing.

He slightly moves his head away feeling rather down about the other not responding to him. He turns to look over his shoulder when he hears the wind howl for a moment showing that it is now getting colder outside. He turns back to Edd then shifts his body to be laying closer to him. "It's cold." He says softly. "So why not stay?" He brings his tail up to put it against Edd's body almost like a blanket as best as he can. "I can keep you warm." He almost whispers yet still Edd doesn't respond. His ears still folded back he lowers his head to position it by Edd's head to help to try to warm that cold body back up. He is now pretty much curled up around the others body and he lets his eyes slip closed to try to get some rest.

Early the next morning Kevin blinks open his eyes and looks to Edd.

Edd hasn't moved or warmed up at all.

Kevin whimpers at this.

Edd is gone…. Killed by the wound on his throat.

Kevin gets up only to bend down picking Edd up gently and he heads just outside of the den. He puts the other's body down beside the entrance to the den. "You actually talked to me. Even if it was only a little. No rabbit has ever responded to me when I try to talk to them. You deserve so much better than being eaten." He tells the other only to start digging through the snow then down into the ground below the snow.

Once satisfied with the hole Kevin turns picking up Edd's body before placing it gently down into the hole where he buries the others body.

He sits down and stares at where he buried the other for a few moments. "Double Dee… I'm….. I'm sorry." He sighs sadly then after a few more moments before heading to lay down in his den again. He closes his eyes hoping for some more rest and several minutes later a fresh kill is dropped down in front of him. His eyes open only to see a dead magpie in front of him. His eyes flicker the wolf that he had a feeling that would have followed him when he learnt of his departure from the pack.

This wolf is his friend Nat. He has strange blueish green fur and he also has golden yellow eyes. He and Kevin were some of the most athletic in the pack they were once a part of.

He knows that Nat left the pack as well since they are a good while walk from the territory of the pack that they came from.

"I figured you haven't caught much so I brought something." Nat says with a smile.

"Thanks." Kevin says raising his head to begin eating but his ears are still folded back.

Nat blinks as he notices this. "Is everything alright?" He asks.

Kevin finishes eating before responding as he licks his muzzle to clean away as much of the blood left behind as he can. "A rabbit responded." He says. "But in the end he died."

Nat sits down and watches Kevin even though the other is looking away from him to look into the distance. "It's the way it is. We all die at some point." He says.

"I actually liked him. He was cute…. Unique….. Even. He had a hat….." Kevin sighs. "I thought I would have met a very interesting friend….. Then… Then my hunger got to me….. I blacked out for a moment… It all happened so fast….. I didn't mean it!"

Nat smiles sympathetically. "I understand Kevin." He says as he lays down where he is. "But don't blame yourself. You were just starving for fresh meat. Survival instinct took a hold of you."

Kevin's eyes flicker to Nat's eyes letting them meet only to give a faint smile. "Thanks Nat."

Nat grins. "Anytime my friend."

Together the two formed their own pack to survive on their own.

The end.

AN:

Song I used to help with this story is: I know I'm a wolf by Young Heretics.

I hope you enjoyed this story!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
